


Planets Align

by Blockkitty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Planets, Sadness, Tears, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blockkitty/pseuds/Blockkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima had just arrived as a Being on his chunk of space rock. He watched the Earth in front of him, taking an interest in the reptilian creatures known as Dinosaurs. But they had gone too fast, being wiped out from existence.<br/>Tsukishima sobbed and never stopped, his tears floating in the vast dark known as the Universe.<br/>As Centuries have passed, Tsukishima has let tear after tear flow down and off his cheeks without rest. The other Beings have tried to help, but to no avail.<br/>They decide on a new Being to bring Tsukishima out of his misery as the next meeting will soon begin. </p><p>As the stars align once again.<br/>(COMPLETE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cry up to the sky

**Author's Note:**

> This story is have already written both chapters and in a process of still writing daily.  
> But, i'll try to make this work.  
> So, I hope you guys enjoy, this is my first fic on Ao3 sooooo yeah. I used to write of Fanfiction.net a lot so if you want to check that account you can (That account is named Blockkitty too so you probably won't have trouble finding it)  
> Thanks!! You are amazing!~  
> (This work is completed! All nine chapters have been posted, A03 just isn't cooperating, but it's completed!

Tsukishima was the boy on the deserted hunk of space rock that was drifting in space. He lived forever on the chunk of rock he called home. It was what he was. He often saw the orange ball of light in which someone else lived. Tsukishima didn't exactly know him, but he met him everyday. But they were too far away to hear each other's words; So instead they sent each other common comets. This was how the planets and others communicated with each other, through messengers such as the comets and asteroids and sometimes the Alien, Oikawa would visit them.  
What Tsukishima loved, was the Planet in which a being, Kageyama, Lived. Kageyama and Tsukishima often chatted with each other, their voices close enough to just hear. Kageyama raised many beautiful things on his planet. But what Tsukishima truly loved were Kageyama's Dinosaurs.  
Tsukishima often watched the creatures from his front row seat of rock. He revolved around those creatures. He loved them so very much, providing them reflected light to sleep under.  
Then. Everything changed.  
Tsukishima slept upon his rock. He was thrown from his resting place when a meteorite crashed into his home. He woke, looking around him. They were everywhere, showering his precious rock. He spotted a vastly large Meteor, heading towards Kageyama's planet Earth. Tsukishima watched as the meteor collided with Earth, wiping his precious dinosaurs from existence.  
Tsukishima's tears floated in space, as he cried for centuries. Kageyama, the Sun's inhibitor Hinata, Oikawa... They couldn't calm Tsukishima's endless weeping. The passing asteroids and comets were sharply turned away from Tsukishima, his many tears causing a bitterness in his heart.  
Kageyama watched Tsukishima cry from his place on Earth. Soon it would be time for the planets to line up, granting all the universal beings to walk the bridge to their meeting place. Tsukishima was as bitter to him as he was with everyone, his tears never stopping. Kageyama often spoke to Hinata, Mercury's being, Nishinoya, Venus's Asahi, and quite a few others. They all were concerned for Tsukishima and his Moon.  
The Universal meeting was always held by Daichi of Jupiter and Sugawara of Saturn. Of course there were others, but they were so far away. They'd be seeing each other at the meeting though.  
Kageyama listened to Tsukishima's sobbing. He had been crying for centuries, which was only really a few years to the Universal beings, but it still had been a long time. He hoped that the meeting would help Tsukishima. "There might be someone who could help him.." Daichi had said. Hinata hoped Daichi wouldn't go To Uranus and Neptune's beings for help.. Bokuto and Kuroo were the worst of them to try to cheer Tsukishima. They were too stuck in their own friendship to help someone else. They were... something. Hinata's friend on Pluto didn't really help much either. Kenma was always stuck in his own fantasies to really care about any of the other beings. And Kageyama didn't even want to think about Oikawa and his best friend on Halley's Comet, Iwaizumi. Oikawa was always trying to sneak onto earth to mess with Kageyama's creations. So Oikawa was the worst example. So who was Daichi thinking of now?  
Kageyama turned his head to the Sun where his partner resided. "Hinata!" He called out. When Universal beings were close, as in relationship wise, they could speak to each other at will, no matter how far away their planets, or whichever, were. So Hinata and Kageyama could speak to each other at anytime they wanted. "Yes?" Hinata answered as the voice in Kageyama's head. Kageyama couldn't help but miss his partner's appearance. He saw Hinata daily, yes, but at the moment he could only see Tsukishima's moon. As where Kageyama was on Earth, it was nighttime. "Daichi spoke with you about the meeting too, right? Who is he going to get to attempt calm down Tsukishima this time?" He asked. There was a silence until Hinata answered, sounding stumped. "I don't know, Kageyama. I think that only he and Sugawara and that being is." Kageyama groaned."Calm down, Kageyama. I'm sure it will work this time. It can't get worse then Bokuto and Kuroo right?" He chuckled. Kageyama couldn't help but snort. "That's way beyond true." He said, looking up at the many other stars. His newest and most successful creation, humans, had come up with pictures in the skies, made up of the many other stars. Kageyama couldn't help but think that these humans were right in the way of symbolism. He honestly felt like something was up behind these so called "Constellations".  
"I miss you." He heard Hinata's voice. Kageyama opened his mouth to say that they saw each other everyday, but of course, he felt the same. "I do too." he breathed out as a curt snort, but of course, Hinata heard the sincerity in his voice. "Aw, Kageyama-Kun, you're too nice!" He teased. Kageyama scoffed, "I'll show you nice when we see each other at the meeting!" That just earned him a hearty laugh. "I can't even see you and I know your cheeks are red." Kageyama grunted. "Quiet." Hinata laughed again and sighed. "I can't wait to see you in person again. It feels like it's been so long.. How many Earth years has it been, Kageyama?" Kageyama looked down at the village that stood under his mountain. "According to my Humans.. It has been about 500 years." He answered. Of course, Centuries weren't very long to the beings, according to earlier. Each century was like a decade to the Beings then it was to Humans. "Wow." Hinata said. "All the more excuses to see you. How long will we be able to be at the meeting?" Hinata asked, hope in his voice. Kageyama looked up at the sky. "Long enough. At least a few years." Kageyama could hear Hinata jump around in joy. "Calm down, Dumbass!" He yelled to the cool night air. "Sorry, Kageyama! but we'll be able to see each other!" Kageyama grunted. He too was excited, but he wasn't vocal about it. "Yeah." He finally said to the sky. "Finally.."


	2. Hear the stars sadly sigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ohohohohohohohohohohoho This one explains details and shizzle nizzle like that. Mostly clothing details.

Daichi watched the Sun from where he was on his planet Jupiter. He sighed and looked at his moons, the ones with Beings were never quiet as they all spoke to each other about the meeting. Ushijima of Europia and Aone of Lo quietly spoke about the meeting while Tanaka of Thebe yelled excitedly to Ennoshita of Callisto. Daichi looked towards Saturn. "Suga? Are you awake?" he asked the planet. He saw Sugawara get up from his tall point of his planet. "Of course, Daichi? What is on your mind?" He asked. Daichi knew that all the Beings wore their own planetary clothing, each Being wearing something different than the others (With an exception of Bokuro and Kuroo's almost matching clothing), But Suga had to be the most delicate of the Beings. His sandy, goldish tunic draped along his shoulders, met by silver and copper colored sashes. His fingers were ringed with another sort of metal as of bracelets and silver colored hoop earrings. Sugawara truly was the most beautiful in Daichi's opinion.  
"I wanted to know what you thought about this meeting. Do you think it will work? Cheering Tsukishima, I mean?" Suga touched his chin with his slender fingers, looking up at Daichi. "I really wouldn't be sure. But I.. have a feeling. If I trust this feeling and say what it says.. Then Yes. I believe this time it most certainly work. And don't forget that we aren't just cheering up Tsukishima." Sugawara said, nodding his head towards the moon Ganymede. On the moon, a lonely Being sat, hugging his legs. His freckled back shone like the many different stars in the sky, the freckles did in fact glow in the light that was this. His clothes, which only resided of shorts, were skin tight white satin, robed with many different sashes that were his belt. He was looking away from the inhabited moons and planets; silent. Daichi had to admit that this Being was on a whole other level than beauty. He couldn't help but think of something other than a being when he saw him. Perhaps he was a sun? Daichi didn't want to think of it. "Maybe you're right Suga." Suga hissed at the "Maybe". He knew he was right.  
Sugawara stared at Hinata's sun. "One earth month until the meeting." he said, knowing that it was more like one week to the Beings, but kept it in his mind. It still meant he had to wait just a little longer. It was an agonizing wait. So close and yet out of his reach. He looked up at Daichi. Daichi, of course, was the most traditional in space. He followed the rules of the universe and dressed and acted accordingly. Daichi wore a red rust colored scarf that wrapped around his head, the end of the scarf draping down his back. He wore a sand colored tunic with a brown sash tied snug around his waist. Under the tunic he wore shorts of a lighter shade of brown from the sash. Daichi also wore weaved sandals. Suga had always noticed the jewels weaved into the sandals. Suga had an unhealthy obsession with jewelry. Kageyama, Hinata, and Oikawa always had to stay a safe distance from Sugawara at the meetings, as Suga was notorious for stealing gems off of their clothing without them even noticing it, as the three were always covered in some sort of gems or metals; from head to toe.  
Suga was just dying for new jewelry. 

Tsukishima watched as Kageyama spoke to himself. of course, Tsukishima knew that Kageyama wasn't exactly talking to himself, he was talking to Hinata. Tsukishima cringed, tears dropping from his jawline. He never let his tears dry before new ones came. His cheeks had crimson marks where his tears never stopped flowing. It didn't hurt of course, but his skin would forever be scarred like that. Tsukishima didn't care though,the only things he had cared about were gone.  
Lame.  
He heard Kageyama speak about Kuroo and Bokuto. He cringed again and stood up, looking away from the earth. Those two morons had just made him worse. He didn't ever want to speak to them again. Of course, at the meeting he would be forced to talk with them. It was a rule that most Beings had to attend the meeting. Of course, some still didn't, but those Beings were usually the unimportant ones. Tsukishima would be dragged to the meeting by Hinata and Kageyama, obviously.  
He would also have to put up with their pointless bickering, and worse, their flirting. Tsukishima gagged a little, just by thinking of the two Beings in general. The two were either arguing about something or giving each other stupid little gifts. It was revolting. But, he really couldn't blame them. They were partners, and probably had known each other a bit before Tsukishima's arrival. Since the first meeting he had ever been to, they had also argued like “an old married couple”. (Probably the only Human term he ever used, besides a few others in which he forgot for now)  
Tsukishima had to admit they were better than Kuroo and Bokuto though. Those two were best friends if not more; always annoying the others as a team. The ones who got the two Beings’ torture worse than most were Pluto's Being(Kenma was his name? Tsukishima didn't care much, but was still frustrated when he couldn't remember), Mars' Being (Akaashi. Tsukishima remembered his name easily as he actually talked to the Being every once in awhile), and, himself.  
Tsukishima had noted that Bokuto and Kuroo only had two main things they were utterly infatuated with:  
Torturing the other Beings.  
And  
Each Other.  
The two beings always picked up things the humans did from Oikawa's stories. The main thing that was never let up were the "American" human terms: "Bro" and "Dude". The two never stopped, always calling each other by those two terms.  
It was... horrifying.  
Tsukishima thought about Bokuto and Kuroo even more. Now that he was actually thinking about it, he realized that if he had someone close to him like that, he would do things like that with that someone. Well, No. He wouldn't do any of that. But he would still do at least something. He wasn't a very exciting person... at all. The only really things that intrigued Tsukishima had been those dinosaurs. and they were gone. He grabbed a rock and crunched it in his palm. This was pathetic. Tsukishima didn't understand. He honestly didn't know why he couldn't stop crying. It was stupid, but he couldn't stop. His tears just kept flowing down his cheeks, endless. He wondered if he would ever be able to stop crying. he didn't know. And this caused Tsukishima to sob harder.  
Lame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Suga's jewelry obsession seems slightly girly, please don't think of it like that. I just kind of wanted Suga to have some sort of strange obsession with jewelry XD  
> Also, if you didn't know.. Ganymede, Lo, Europia, Callisto, and Thebe are some of moons of Jupiter.  
> And also if you're wondering: Bokuto is Uranus while Kuroo is Neptune


	3. Sometimes the world you know is a lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima being tortured by Kagehina half the time

Hinata was ecstatic. It was only an hour until the Planets were totally in sync and when the Beings were allowed to leave their designated Planets and to the meeting.  
He was bouncing up and down, literally counting the minutes as they ticked by. His grin was wide and his eyes were wide with excitement. He would be able to see Kenma, Bokuto and Kuroo, Yachi, Noya, and all the others! Of course, they weren't even his first choice.   
He was completely silent. Only a few minutes now... One minute... Thirty seconds.. two seconds..   
"HINATA!!" He had been barreled into by a large and lean figure as he had jumped onto the star path. Black hair tickled Hinata's face and he couldn't see anything. He felt a cold gold in his face also.   
"Get off, Kageyama!" He yelled, of course he hugged Kageyama's head before the larger Being detached.  
Hinata took in Kageyama's details. Every time Hinata saw Kageyama, he was always wearing something new. This time he was wearing a dark blue robe-like shirt. His dark green pants were bell-bottomed, covering most of his dark brown boots. Kageyama, like usual, was wearing plenty of jewelry, gems pinned as buttons on his shirt, his amulets clinking from around his neck, and his crown reflecting the Sun's light. Hinata smiled wide at Kageyama. "You're so corny Kageyama-kun~" He laughed as Kageyama lunged at him. He jumped up to hug the male around his neck. Kageyama grunted,trying his best not to give in and hug his partner back. He failed. "Missed ya, Dumbass." He grumbled, earning another happy grin from the sun Being. "I did too!"

Kageyama released Hinata and stared down at him. The Being didn't wear a shirt but somehow managed to wear those stupid shorts Kageyama has got him last time they met. The shorts were snug, black crow feathers lining the ends of the shorts. Hinata wore multiple gold bracelets along with his own wiry crown that was almost lost in his puffy orange hair. Around his neck was a black feather lined cape with an amulet as it's clasp. Kageyama couldn't help but squeeze Hinata's head in frustration. Hinata wasn't allowed to be cute, damnit."  
"Stop Kageyama! We should go before we get scolded by Suga and Daichi!"  
"Yeah." Kageyama agreed, before turning to walk along the star path. He looked at Mercury and Venus, now empty as their Beings had already left. Kageyama and Hinata stopped in front of the Moon to see Tsukishima sulking like usual. "Come on Tsukishima! Meeting start!" Hinata yelled to him.  
Tsukishima hadn't changed a single thing about his outfit, still wearing the white, torn nightshirt over his grey leggings. Tsukishima didn't wear jewelry, only his dull black glasses.  
Tsukishima sighed and peeled his wet face off of the rocky ground of his Moon and standing up, allowing himself to be dragged behind Hinata and Kageyama.

Kageyama and Hinata spoke about Earth. Tsukishima was surprised how mature the two were being. He looked down, watching his tears float as he cried them out, listening to Kageyama and Hinata's conversation.  
"So apparently my Humans have finally found out about the Zodiac. If I'm completely honest, I came down there and helped them figure out a little bit. They thought I was a "god". Honestly, Humans find such fascinating ways to waste their time." He huffed to Hinata. Hinata giggled a little. "You're so lucky Kageyama! if I was a Planet Being I would totally socialize with all the humans!" He jumped up with his arms and legs out. Kageyama snorted. "You are such a dumbass, Hinata." But as he usually said it, It was passive. Hinata and Kageyama continued to chat. Tsukishima was slightly curious about way Hinata and Kageyama were being so mature, but of course, Tsukishima was too wrapped up in his own misery to care much.  
They passed Mars, as they thought, Akaashi was already gone. Hinata and Kageyama quickened their pace down the star path, passing the asteroid belt and then Jupiter, then Saturn. They slowed their pace as they walked past Saturn. "No sudden movements as you pass Uranus and Neptune.." Kageyama whispered to Hinata, knowing that all Tsukishima would do was sulk even more passing the Planets of the "Being Bros" As the two addressed themselves. Hinata nodded, completely silent.   
As they passed the Planets, Kageyama could swear he heard the distant "Hey Hey Hey!" of Bokuto. they were all silent until the sound of a cocky "Well hello, Shrimpy!" Hinata jumped and all of them turned around to see Oikawa in his little ship, or "U.F.O" according to Kageyama's humans. Oikawa wore a light blue and white skin-tight suit. He looked like a handsome Being, except the fact of his amphibian-like webbed fingers and green-tinted skin, of course, that's why he wore a suit. On his suit was every type of Jewel and rare metal that they even knew of plus more.   
"Go away Oikawa." Kageyama growled at the Alien. "Go bother Iwaizumi." 'I'm only greeting a friend!" Oikawa defended, pulling the small Sun Being into his arms, pressing Hinata's face into his many jewels amulets and necklaces. Kageyama felt his face heat up with anger, but before he could do anything a strict voice heard from behind Oikawa. "We're going to be late Shitty-Kawa. So stop tormenting poor Hinata." Iwaizumi said, dragging Oikawa away from Hinata. Oikawa looked disappointed then went back to his normal cocky look. "See you later Sho-Chaaan!~" He did his stupid little peace signs and ran after his friend.   
Iwaizumi turned back and waved. Iwaizumi also wore a suit, except that it was grey and dusty, the opposite of Oikawa's clean one. Kageyama watched Iwaizumi walk with Oikawa, them both talking together as they walked.  
Kageyama cringed. He really hated Oikawa. A lot. "You ok, Hinata?" he asked, noticing how Hinata was rubbing his face. "Yeah. But all his stupid medallions were pressing against my face!" He complained to Kageyama and Tsukishima, even if he knew Tsukishima didn't care. Kageyama snorted, "if i could, I would totally murder Oikawa." Hinata slapped Kageyama's arm. "Don't forget that at every meeting Ushijima totally gets back at Oikawa for us about tormenting him about "You should have come to Jupiter"!" This caused Kageyama to chuckle along with Hinata, passing Pluto where Hinata's friend was gone, probably sniped by Kuroo and Bokuto.   
"Poor Kenma." Hinata said, shaking his head. "It's amazing how Kenma and Akaashi can put up with Bokuto and Kuroo like they do." Kageyama said.   
"Someone would have to be crazy to even stand them talking." Tsukishima mumbled, causing both the other Beings to turn over to look at the sad Moon Being. "Hi!" Hinata yelled with enthusiasm. Tsukishima just shrunk back with a cringe, not saying anything else. Kageyama slapped Hinata on the back of the head. "Good job, Dumbass." Hinata hissed back up at his partner, crossing his arms. " 's not my fault Bakayama!" He grumbled.   
'Great', Tsukishima rolled his eyes. Now the two would silently pout at each other. He looked away from them, sick of their constant bickering.  
He counted down in his head,  
1  
2  
3  
"Hey Hinata, I got something for you. From Earth." Aaaaaand there is was. Tsukishima mentally tore a piece of his hair out, not wanting to hear their lovey dovey bullshit. It was cute and all, but these two totally hate-flirt and regular flirt and it's so weird.  
"Really?" Hinata looked up at Kageyama. "I got you something too. I was going to give you It later but." He shrugged. The two didn't stop walking but they did walk a bit slow as they pulled out their presents. Hinata pulled his present out of his small pocket in his pants and Kageyama pulled his gift out of his magic bag that could literally fit anything inside of it. Lucky Kageyama, King of Earth always gets such cool stuff.  
Hinata held up a necklace, it was made up of an obsidian chain and the pendant was a sharp shard of glowing, orange, magma stone. Kageyama stopped and bent over a little so that smiling Hinata could put it on for him. Kageyama stood up straight once he had it on, touching the pendant lightly with his index and middle finger. It was obvious Kageyama loved it, but both Tsukishima and Hinata knew that he would never admit it.  
"My turn." Kageyama said, opening the badly wrapped box, pulling an emerald bracelet out of it and fitting it gently onto Hinata's wrist. Hinata shot out his arm and admired Kageyama's gift with a sparkling face. "It's great, Kageyama! Thank you!" Kageyama looked away with a flushed 'tsk', grabbing Hinata's face with his hand and pushing him away in embarrassment. "Your gift was pretty cool too." He grumbled, Hinata jumping from his hand with his arms out happily.  
Tsukishima clicked his tongue in disgust at the two as he ran his hand across his nose with a sniffle. These two didn't make him feel any better, just uncomfortable.. and maybe a little jealous too.  
Kageyama and Hinata talked lightly to each other for the rest of the walk.   
They finally got to the meeting, a large deserted Planet that had been used for Meetings for billions of Years. Though it definitely didn't look deserted now, as all the Beings Tsukishima had ever met were there.   
Tsukishima looked around, wiping at his wet cheeks, even if they would just be wet from tears again. Bokuto and Kuroo were busy showing off their new, matching outfits they probably made for each other. They always did stuff like that, Making something and then giving it to the other, even if they both made the exact same thing. Tsukishima watched Kenma and Akaashi boredly watch the two Beings, keeping them out of trouble. He pitied those two so very much.  
He looked around, seeing Iwaizumi and Ushijima have a glaring contest for who was going to scold Oikawa for stealing a tart from Ennoshita, who was complaining to Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Asahi.  
Kageyama and Hinata were busy helping themselves to the food that Kageyama had brought from Earth in his magic bag. Aone was silently talking with Sugawara and Daichi. The Beings of two of Saturn's moons, Pandora and Titan, were talking to each other. Those two were Kiyoko and Yachi.   
Kiyoko and Yachi wore almost matching grey dresses and both wore their hair up. Kiyoko shooed Bokuto and Kuroo away from Yachi, who was talking to Hinata and Kageyama.  
Tsukishima stood there on the edge of the planet, watching them all socialize with each other. He looked up as Daichi and Suga called them over for their Meeting news and activities.  
He walked over and plopped himself down, sitting along with everyone else. Everyone shared their planetary news. Once that was done, Suga spoke up.  
"Ah, Well. Not many of you know, but we have a new Being with us." Suga said, with his usual gentle smile. "Tadashi?" He turned around, then turned back to them. "And apparently he didn't follow us to the meeting." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'll be back." He ran off the planet to retrieve this "Tadashi" Being.  
Tsukishima couldn't help but sneer as Daichi got them all up, setting up the grounds with Kageyama. Every meeting started off with news of their planets, a feast of Earth food(probably the only good thing about Kageyama), and then the meeting dance. Then the Beings were free to do whatever they wanted.   
Tsukishima watched Oikawa show his new gem that he most likely just stole from Kageyama to Iwaizumi, who also looked like he thought the same thing. Bokuto and Kuroo were practicing their tango with Akaashi and Kenma, Akaashi and Kenma made half the mistakes as Bokuto and Kuroo, but the two claimed that their mistakes were a part of their dance, causing Kenma to roll his eyes and Akaashi to scold them for lying. Hinata and Kageyama were arguing about food with Asahi and Nishinoya. Mostly Nishinoya since Asahi wasn't the arguing type, he was just there to keep his own Partner from doing something rash, which Nishinoya was notorious for.  
Sugawara came back a little later. "Daichi I need your help. He isn't cooperating with me, He's saying that he's shy or something." Sugawara explained. Tsukishima was letting his curiosity get the better of him as he inched closer. "Ah.." Daichi sighed. "Ok, is anyone here ok with helping us get the new Being here?" Tsukishima looked around at everyone, none of them offered. Tsukishima sighed and raised his hand. "Fine..." He grumbled. 'What are you doing Tsukishima?' He asked himself in his mind.   
Sugawara and Daichi looked genuinely surprised- Correction: everyone looked surprised. Sugawara and Daichi shook themselves from their initial shock, Sugawara giving him a smile. "Let's go then."  
Tsukishima got up and went with Sugawara, listening to the Beings whisper about him as he passed. Not like he cared though, he was used to it by now.  
Sugawara was quiet, considerate of Tsukishima's privacy. Tsukishima was ok with Sugawara, he was a nice Being and knew exactly what you needed. He was pretty too, most of the Beings envied his beauty. Sugawara was all and all, the perfect Being.   
"How have you been Sugawara?" Tsukishima broke the silence. Sugawara looked over at Tsukishima. "You're asking me? Hmm.. I am doing alright Tsukishima. Thank you for asking." Sugawara gave him one of his signature smiles, making Tsukishima flush up ever so slightly. "Of course, Sugawara." He said, causing Sugawara to giggle slightly at Tsukishima's friendliness. "Tsukishima. Say whatever you're currently thinking." He said to the Moon Being. Tsukishima thought. "Well.. I'm thinking about what I'm thinking.. I'm also kind of curious about that new Being.." He said, watching his tears slow. Wait.. was this working? He had the bad idea of getting hopeful, since his tears didn't stop, he went back to being sad. It was like an endless loop. He knew he would never stop crying, so he would never be happy.  
Sugawara noticed his despair but ignored it. "We don't know where he came from. Just appeared. So he said he'd come to the meeting with us to meet the other Beings. But he grew hesitant at the last moment. So now he's too nervous to come." He explained, taking Tsukishima out of his depressing thoughts.  
"wait, so you don't even know what type of being he is?" Tsukishima asked. Sugawara shook his head. "Nope. But Daichi thinks he's a Sun Being. I honestly think he's a Comet Being." He shrugged. "He doesn't like talking much, so that's why we don't know more. Just that his name is Tadashi Yamaguchi." He shrugged with a sigh as they stopped at Jupiter. "He's on Ganymede. Let me see if I still can't convince him to come." Tsukishima watched Sugawara jump the moons, stopping on one. Tsukishima didn't see Tadashi, only Sugawara bend down and speak in words that Tsukishima couldn't hear. He watched Sugawara stand up straight and wave him over.  
Tsukishima sighed and jumped the moons such as Sugawara had done. He landed beside Sugawara and looked down.  
This Being was small compared to himself, looking even smaller then he should as he was curled into a ball, hugging his legs. Tsukishima was caught by this Being's beauty. This Tadashi was even more beautiful than Sugawara in his opinion. Tsukishima looked the Being over. His blackish brown hair shone a opalescent green and his freckles practically glowed in the dark.  
Tsukishima looked at Sugawara for what to do, getting nervous for probably the first time. Sugawara just shrugged.  
Tsukishima took a breath and kneeled down next to Tadashi. "Oi." He said, grabbing his shoulder. Tadashi gasped in surprise at Tsukishima's touch, instantly pulling his head up to stare up at Tsukishima. Tadashi's gold-speckled brown eyes were wide with fear as he stared at Tsukishima. Tsukishima forced himself to stay calm, speaking in monotone. "Hey." He mentally punched himself. Tadashi calmed down a bit, but he then looked confused. "You're crying." He whispered, pointing at Tsukishima's cheek, but then he shot his hand back. "I'm sorry! That's rude isn't it.." He shrunk back from Tsukishima.  
Tsukishima realized that this Being had been alone for a very long time, he no longer knew how to deal with Beings. Or maybe he had never even encountered other Beings before. Tsukishima breathed in. "It's not rude to point out the obvious." He said, Tadashi looking up at him again. "It seemed rude.. Sorry.." He grumbled again. Tsukishima felt more tears roll down his cheeks. He wasn't even sad?  
"Look. You don't have to worry about that now. There's a bunch of other Beings that would say the same thing to you. You are definitely not the worst Being in the Universe. i should know, because there are quite a few of them who are pretty damn annoying." Tadashi chuckled a little. "Thanks.. Is it rude to ask your name??" This dude was paranoid. "No. And my name is Kei Tsukishima." Tadashi whispered the name to himself before looking back up at Tsukishima. "Tadashi Yamaguchi." Tsukishima stood up, holding up his hand for Yamaguchi, The Being putting his smaller hand in his own. "Thank you, Tsukki." Yamaguchi smiled.   
Tsukishima felt a crack. Good Ness this Yamaguchi was perfect.  
"Of course, Yamaguchi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaa I've finally added my Yama child  
> Leave a comment on if you want to see some ship action or have any ideas for the next Chapter, because I'll gladly consider it. This is like, my first official story on this site and Already I'm getting some positive feedback, thank you guys for that! Ya'll are great!


	4. Time shaking on it's chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still thinking about what Imma do with Tsukki and Yama so this chapter is showin a side ship for now~~~~~~ Love you guys

Bokuto pat his stomach. "Thanks Kageyama-kuuun~ You always bring such good food!" He and Kuroo laughed when Kageyama just turned away from them to talk to his partner. Bokuto looked around at the now lively planet full of Beings. Daichi, Akaashi, and Kenma were setting up the floor for the dance that would happen later. Kiyoko and Yachi were being bothered by Nishinoya and Tanaka, Asahi trying to get the two to stop their shenanigans. Ushijima and Iwaizumi were having an intense staring contest over who-knows-what as Oikawa was showing off his gems to Aone and Ennoshita. And of course, Bokuto and Kuroo were planning out who they would bug now. "I'm nominating Hinata." Kuroo said, sticking out his tongue. "Kageyama would throw a pissy fit." Bokuto laughed, punching his bro. "Kageyama would push us out of the way because "that's his job"" He said, earning a snort from Kuroo. "You can't get truer than that." Bokuto glanced at Oikawa. "I wonder if Iwaizumi and Ushijima would stop arguing if we started tormenting Oikawa...." Kuroo gasped. "BrO. That's the best idea you've had since yesterday morning at..." he looked at the human device that Oikawa had given him that supposedly "Told Time". "At pointer metal over the fifth tally line." Bokuro smirked evilly, "Oho ho?" Kuroo grinned back. "Oho ho ho. Let's do it."  
They both ran at Oikawa, Bokuto grabbing his arms and Kuroo grabbing his legs. "I wonder what would happen if we threw Oikawa off the star path??" Bokuto said loudly, Iwaizumi and Ushijima snapping their heads in their direction. "I don't know Bro, Let us find out!" They both swung a screaming Oikawa off the star path. Iwaizumi sprung into action, pushing Ushijima out of the way and running at full speed to where the two Beings were watching a screaming Oikawa slowly float out to space. Iwaizumi jumped onto Kuroo and Bokuto, twisting his feet in the crooks of their collarbones to have a solid ground and caught Oikawa. Kuroo and Bokuto fell over as Iwaizumi jumped off of them and back onto the safety of the planet. He set the now silent Oikawa onto the ground then slowly turned his head to Kuroo and Bokuto. "Three seconds before Oikawa's flying saucer turns into a chopping block. Three seconds to run." He snarled with such a frightening voice that Kuroo and Bokuto fell over multiple times trying to get up.  
Iwaizumi turned back to Oikawa, who was too traumatized to speak. For once Iwaizumi was concerned for his best friend. "Tooru, you ok?" he knelt down beside the alien. Oikawa was deathly silent, causing Iwaizumi to sigh heavily. He would have to bring out the secret weapon.  
"Tobio said that Hinata was prettier than you." Oikawa's eyes snapped up to Iwaizumi. "That's a lie. No one is prettier than me, look at all these jewels! I could open up a human store with all these jewels that I have." Oikawa continued to rant, Iwaizumi sighing in relief. Damn Bokuto and Kuroo. Why were they even allowed to go to meetings? He rolled his eyes and laid on the dusty ground of the planet, listening to Oikawa, who was now talking about how he had met a few humans on one of his thieving trips to Earth. Iwaizumi closed his eyes.  
"You're such a brat Oikawa." He said plainly. Oikawa whined, "Rude Iwa-Chan!! Jeez, Humans are nicer than you! And they hate each other! I would never dream of killing another being! Even if I dislike them." Heated glares towards Kageyama and Ushijima. Iwaizumi opened his eyes and looked up at the stars. "Do you think there are other Beings out there?"  
Oikawa stopped talking, looking down at his best friend. "I-" He paused for a minute, still startled by the question. "Of course I do!" He said with a serious expression. "I- I mean.. Where... Where else would an alien such as I had come from?" His shaking laugh was quiet and breathy.  
Iwaizumi's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. "Oikawa-"  
Oikawa was already hugging his knees, looking down at the dusty ground they sat upon. "I wish I wasn't so lonely Iwa-Chan. I wish there were more aliens like me. The Humans are so lucky Iwa-Chan.."  
Iwaizumi sat up and grabbed Oikawa by the front of his suit, bringing his face close to his own. "Shut up Oikawa. Humans are constantly fighting each other, killing each other, betraying each other. They are revolting." Oikawa's mouth hung open a little from how ticked Iwaizumi looked. Iwaizumi noticed how afraid Oikawa almost looked, his face softening. "You are so much better then them Tooru. Out of the millions and billions of humans on that planet, no one could ever wish to be as lucky as you are. You may be the only Alien, but that just means you stand out Tooru."  
Oikawa felt Iwaizumi's clammy hand on his cheek. He felt tears roll out, they weren't tears of sadness. Just tears.  
"I-Iwa-Chan.. If humans could have heard you they'd probably have been offended.." He said. Iwaizumi airily chuckled, "Why do you have to be so great.." He said, wiping Oikawa's tears from his cheek. Oikawa pulled his partner and best friend into a hug. "Why do you have to be so rude. Humans have feelings too. I should know. I met some!" Iwaizumi laughed, squeezing Oikawa tighter as he rambled on about humans.  
Okawa paused, stopping his rambling. Iwaizumi pulled away, wondering what Oikawa's sudden pause was for. Oikawa looked Iwaizumi straight in the eyes. "You're the best Iwa-Chan. I hope you know that."  
Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's shoulder, pulling him closer. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. God Iwaizumi really wanted to kiss Oikawa, but he really didn't know what to do. Oikawa rolled his eyes. "You do it like this Iwa-Chan. Jeez." Iwaizumi felt Oikawa's hands on his cheeks, suddenly his head being jerked towards Oikawa's. Their lips met for only a few seconds before Oikawa let go.  
Iwaizumi stared back as their eyes met. Oikawa whispered against Iwaizumi's lips.  
"I'd have to be lucky to have you as my Partner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Who doesn't love some good IwaOi angst??? This was also my first kiss scene (I CAN'T BELIEVE I GET FLUSTERED BY WRITING JUST NORMAL KISSES WTF) So it was pretty bad. Hope you guys liked it though!  
> And Don't worry guys, I'll probably get my shit together next chapter with the actual Tsukkiyama story at hand, I am just blank on ideas on what's going to happen with them next. I would be SO GRATEFUL if you guys helped me come up with ideas. Because I'm totally idealess right now. ugh. Anyway, thanks for reading~~~!!!


	5. Rumors shaking in Earthen rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HaHa I've finally posted this chapter. Sorry it took so long, I've been too busy to upload but Finally it's done. Hope you guys enjoy!

Yamaguchi shyly groped onto Satur- Sugawara's toga as they walked down the star path. Tsukishima walked beside the two, if beside was at a four foot distance that is. Yamaguchi didn't question the tears stricken Moon Being, nor Sugawara's persistence in Yamaguchi coming to their so-called Meeting on Planet Nine.

"Sugawara!!!" 

Yamaguchi jumped in surprise and sudden fear as he heard the two voices yell out the Being's name. When Yamaguchi had the courage, he lifted his face from the Sugawara's robes and saw two other Beings jump up to them. One of them had darkish red hair that spiked upward. His somewhat traditional yukata was a brownish, greyish color, a single rust colored amulet hung from his neck. The second, had an uppercut to his blonde hair that was slicked back handsomely. His Kimono was a faded orange, dust patterns printed upon it. Yamaguchi noticed the Being's many piercings, his ears littered with loop earrings and studs. He even had a tongue piercing.  
"Tendou, Greetings. A bit late I see?" Suga addressed the red-head. Tendou stuck out his tongue and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I dropped my Amulet and it took a while to find it. It's the same color as Nereid's dust so it was really hard to find." Yamaguchi listened in from behind Suga. 'These two must be Moon Beings..' He thought to himself, removing himself slightly from Sugawara's robes to listen, wanting to know if he was correct.  
Suga shook his head. "I hope you found it! Or else you can't come to the Meeting. You know all Beings must have their respected Amulet!" He scolded. Tendou pulled his silverish, dust colored, Amulet from the folds of his Toga. "Right here!"  
Yamaguchi looked down at his own bare chest, touching where His Amulet should be. If ever had one. He hoped the other Beings wouldn't mind that he didn't have one...  
Yamaguchi snapped out of his thoughts when Suga put his hands on his hips. "And You Terushima? If I can recall.. You haven't been to the last Two Meetings. Explain yourself. Now." Terushima lost all the color in his face, white as a sheet. "Uh- W-Well...." After a literal minute of stuttering, Terushima gave into Sugawara's death glare. "I totally threw it away!!! It took a long time to find it and I had to miss the Meetings! I'm sorry Sugawara-Senpai!!"  
'Senpai?' Yamaguchi thought to himself. Sugawara and Terushima must be the same age.. To be called Senpai, Sugawara must be a very important Being. Yamaguchi made a mental note to never think of angering him.  
Sugawara sighed loudly. "I cannot believe you.. And I certainly do Not want to forgive you. But there's a difference between Not wanting to and Not being able to. So I forgive you. But any funny business and I'll sick myself and Daichi on you, Got It?" Terushima forced down the horrified look and nodded. "Yes, Sugawara!"  
Suga nodded. "Alright. Let's continue on our way. Yamaguchi?" Yamaguchi gasped when his name was called, also turning to other Beings heads. "Hey Suga, Who's that?" Tendou asked, Both of the Moon Beings getting up close to look at the New Being. Yamaguchi shrunk back from Tendou and Terushima.  
Terushima had a strange honey-glare to his eyes, they were sweet and yet sour, handsome and yet bewitched. Yamaguchi didn't like that. It made him feel insecure, so he closed his eyes. Sugawara opened his mouth, but shut it again as he noticed The third Moon Being step up.  
Terushima held out a hand to poke Yamaguchi's freckled cheek, but as he reached out, an audible 'Crack' made Yamaguchi open his eyes.  
Tsukishima was in front of him, blocking Terushima and Tendou from the cowering Being, Terushima's hand already beginning to turn red from the stone hard slap he had received from Tsukishima.

"Maybe he's someone that you shouldn't go violating." Tsukishima spat out. Tendou and Terushima looked surprised, as if the two hadn't even noticed the Moon Being had been there the whole time. Terushima got out of his initial shock, his normal cocky features returning to his face. "Says you." He retorted. "You're the closest one to him. So there." This caused a wave of tenseness rush down Tsukishima's spine. He spun his head around to look at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi was staring back up at him, he looked afraid. Tsukishima sneered at Terushima before bending down to Yamaguchi. "You ok?' He whispered to the frightened Being. He watched Yamaguchi swallow and nod. Tsukishima held out his hand, Yamaguchi placing his slightly smaller hand on Tsukishima's wrist, allowing himself to be pulled up. After Yamaguchi was standing, Tsukishima turned back to Terushima. "I think he's more afraid of you than me. Maybe you're just born with it." Tsukishima shrugged, earning a growl from Terushima.  
Finally, Sugawara decided to intervene. "Ok Boys. Let's go. Right now."  
Tendou gave Yamaguchi an apologetic look before turning around and following Sugawara. Terushima smirked at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi before also following lead.  
Tsukishima started walking, but as he walked, he felt a slight tugging at his shoulder. He glanced at the fabric on his shoulder, which was being groped by a nervous Yamaguchi. He decided not to say anything. He had noticed before that Yamaguchi seemed to have a nervous habit of grabbing onto other Beings' clothes. Tsukishima didn't mind either, If it comforted Yamaguchi, then he was ok with it.  
"Hey Tsukki?'  
Tsukishima turned his head to Yamaguchi. "Yes?"  
Yamaguchi's nervous fingers hovered over the warn fabric on Tsukishima's arm. "D-Do you really not mind that I do this?" He asked shyly, looking at his freckled fingers. Tsukishima stared at him for a moment then tenderly grabbed Yamaguchi's hand, and laying it on his arm where it had been before.  
"Nope. I don't mind at all."  
He heard Yamaguchi take a relieved breath. Tsukishima felt... something. It felt like a warm twinge in his chest. Almost.. happy.  
"Tsukki.. The others are quite a ways ahead of us.." Yamaguchi's whisper shook Tsukishima from his thoughts and he nodded. Picking up the pace, but not running. He didn't want to disturb Yamaguchi by going too fast, plus he liked the warmth of the Being's hand on his covered arm.  
As they walked, Tsukishima started thinking about how the others would react to Yamaguchi. Hinata and Kageyama would most likely approach, but Tsukishima doubted they would do anything too bad to scare Yamaguchi. Oikawa would, well, be his normal self and boast about.. himself. But Oikawa understood boundaries, and he knew when people needed space(pun intended). The rest would probably just watch from a distance, quietly observing the new Being.  
And then there was Bokuto and Kuroo.  
Tsukishima outwardly cringed as he pictured the two, knowing he'd have to deal with them again.  
If he knew anything, Bokuto and Kuroo would go too far, probably accidentally pushing Yamaguchi to tears if anything.  
Tsukishima closed his eyes for a minute, shaking those thoughts loose. He wouldn't allow it.  
The group walked in silence, finally stepping upon the dusty ground of the so-called, Planet Nine.  
"Yamaguchi."  
Tsukishima watched Yamaguchi look up at him.  
"Yes, Tsukki?"  
"If you see the two Beings with matching clothes, hide or find me." He instructed. Yamaguchi's eyes went wide. Tsukishima already realized he had made a mistake as he heard synced voices.

"Who's this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was kind of a short chapter, but I kind of rushed it.  
> And if you're wondering what Moons Tendou and Terushima are of:  
> Nereid = Tendou  
> Oberon = Terushima  
> I'm also thinking of Drawing the Beings to post on my Tumblr or Instagram (Both are named Blockkitty. I'm not that hard to find.)  
> So if you want to see them, just message me and I'll definitely (attempt to) draw them


	6. Lemons and Salt litter the ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summery?  
> Bokuroo idiocy  
> Salt  
> Scary sunboy  
> Smooches   
> A summery.

"Oho ho? It's not nice to leave us hanging like this." Bokuto said, placing his ice cold hand on Tsukishima's bare right shoulder, where his nightshirt didn't cover.  
"Oho ho ho. Bokuto's right Tsukishima. Or is it Tsukki now?" Kuroo purred from Tsukishima's left. "So.."  
"Who's this?" The two repeated.  
Tsukishima instinctively moved in front of Yamaguchi. "Why ask who he is, when you two can't even tell the difference between yourselves?" He allowed a smirk to pass on his lips as the two started to argue with each other.  
"Well I have Black hair and Bokuto has... what even is your original hair color? Silver or Black? Or both?" Kuroo looked at his partner, starting to feel his confusion.  
"I'm actually not sure. So how do you know your hair is truly black, hmm? What if it's secretly some other hair color? What if it's not even hair?" Bokuto challenged.  
"Well what if your hair is actually a plant, growing on your head? Ever thought of that?" Kuroo hissed, picking a strand of silver-black hair from Bokuto's head.  
"Actually I have thought about that, like, what if hair is just a parasite that grows on every living mammal?"  
"Holy shit Bro."  
"Yeah Bro."  
During this time, Tsukishima had grabbed Yamaguchi and left the two to bicker about pointless things. "I see what you're talking about.. Those two are.." Yamaguchi struggled with finding a word to describe them. "They're idiots. Don't go near them." Tsukishima huffed, flicking away a floating tear.  
"Don't worry." The new Being nodded. There was no way in the galaxy he was going near them willingly.   
The two stood in silence before an orange and black blur jumped over. "Hello, Tsukishima!!!!" It said enthusiastically. After a few seconds, Yamaguchi learned it was the Sun Being; Hinata. He noted his optimism and, quite literally, bounciness. Hinata was burning hot, once again, quite literally. Yamaguchi was surprised anyone could even stand next to him and not sweat. (Of course, to Beings, Temperature isn't put much into account, for Beings can feel warmth and coldness, but they cannot be harmed by it. Although they can still shiver or sweat)   
"So are you the new Being Suga was talking to us about?" Hinata asked Yamaguchi, shaking with enthusiasm. "Uh.. I guess that's what I am.." Hinata jumped up and down before stopping suddenly.   
"Wait.." He whispered, shocking Yamaguchi with his sudden seriousness. Hinata's eyes were locked onto something just behind Yamaguchi, but Yamaguchi was too distracted by Hinata's sudden change in mood to even think about what was behind him.   
The light Being had gone from excitable to.. creepy.   
The way the Sun Being's face was shadowed by his fluffy hair, the way the balls of light partially blocked his pupils, The way his mouth slightly gaped open. It was the scariest face Yamaguchi had ever seen.. And yet he couldn't look away.  
Suddenly, Hinata jumped. And he didn't just do one of his little bounces, he full on jumped over Yamaguchi.   
"KAGEYAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" The small Being screeched, pouncing onto the Planet Being.  
Yamaguchi watched the two tussle, Kageyama trying to pull Hinata off of his face, and Hinata trying to smooch each and every inch of Kageyama's cheeks. It was sickening and yet sweet.. It was.. "Disgusting." Tsukishima took the word right from Yamaguchi's mind, Yamaguchi just nodding along.  
"Go find a Crater or something. Jeez." Tsukishima yelled at them, not like they listened anyway. Kageyama was too busy yelling "Dumbass Hinata!".   
Tsukishima just rolled his eyes and turned away towards a large, flat topped boulder with many colorful objects upon it. Yamaguchi noticed that most of the Beings were over here, gingerly eating the items from the boulder table. Yamaguchi realized that the items were, in fact, food.  
Yamaguchi was dazzled by the food, by the fact there was so much. There were traditional foods from almost every part of Kageyama's Earth, from Indian Curry to Japanese sushi to American roasted chicken. Of course, there were a lot more, but the three things listed were Yamaguchi's favorites so far.  
Tsukishima watched Yamaguchi experiment with the food, thinking it was quite adorable how Yamaguchi held his cheeks when something was so good, or when he turned his nose up to something that was too hot. As Tsukishima watched Yamaguchi bite into a floppy Potato fry, he himself ate a few sweet strawberries.   
Yamaguchi gasped from his new favorite food, pointing to the fries and then looking up at Tsukishima. "It's really good!" He exclaimed.   
Tsukishima walked over and popped one of the potato fries into his mouth, noticing the distinct salty flavor matched with potato. He nodded. "It's good."   
Yamaguchi licked some salt from his thumb, "What's your favorite food, Tsukki?" He asked.   
Tsukishima held up his finger to signal Yamaguchi to stay there as he scanned the table. After a minute of searching, he found what he was looking for.  
He grabbed a plate and put two slices of Strawberry Shortcake on it, walking back over to Yamaguchi.  
Tsukishima handed Yamaguchi a fork, watching Yamaguchi attempt to use it. Once Yamaguchi had gotten used to the fork, he slowly and delicately took a piece of shortcake from the plate and nibbled on it. Yamaguchi instantly put his hand to his cheek. "So sweet! It's delicious!"   
Yamaguchi wore a smile that Tsukishima couldn't ignore. He felt his own lips turn ever so slightly in his own affectionate smile.  
Tsukishima felt a calm, happy warmth.   
He somewhat liked it.  
And he liked Yamaguchi too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! Tooth rotting sweetness at your doorstep!!  
> Leave a comment telling what's on your mind, whether you have an idea for the story or if you just enjoyed it!   
> Thanks for reading! Love you guys!


	7. Never lost, as I always found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter of Daisuga. I'm still thinking up the next chapter so I just wrote this to appease your shipper needs.

Daichi and Sugawara sat together on the end of the planet, looking out at space. Daichi turned to Suga, knowing he was about to speak.   
"Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are already getting along quite nicely. I'm surprised at how fond they are of each other already." Suga said, a small happy smile upon his lips. Daichi looked at his Partner. "Oh? How so?"  
Suga turned to Daichi, his pale face glowing. "Well. Honestly, I think they became infatuated with each other the moment they met each other. But there is something that did happen on the way." When Daichi looked intrigued, Suga continued. "Tendou and Terushima popped up. They started disturbing Yamaguchi and Tsukishima instantly pushed them back. Although he may have started something with Terushima.." Suga sighed.  
Daichi put a hand on Suga's shoulder. "Hey, Hey. Is Tsukishima progressing at least?" He asked his partner. Suga looked up. "He has actually. He's more active then he used to be. Like a volcano who's been dormant for a long time. Except nothing is destroyed in the process." Daichi chuckled at Suga's analogy. Even the way he had said it was adorable.   
Daichi hummed and removed his hand from Suga's shoulder, resting his head there instead. "That's good." He hummed into Suga's silver hair that momentarily tickled his nose. Suga laughed a little and looked at Daichi. "Yeah. It really is."  
The two sat there together for a while, listening to the distant sounds of talking from the other side of the planet. It was strangely calming. Even Oikawa's boastful yelling lulled the couple's ears.  
Daichi breathed in, a sign that their quiet time was over. Sugawara sat up straight and Daichi removed his head from his Vice's shoulder. "Shall we start the dance when we get back?" He asked. Suga nodded. "It's about time everyone wound down."  
Suga watched Daichi get up and hold his hand out to him. He of course took the hand and heaved himself up. Once they were both standing, they smiled fondly of each other, entwining their fingers and slowly walking back to the others.


	8. The Quiet Isn't Always Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCREAMING   
> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR SO LONG AND I'M ALMOST DONE UGH I'VE LEFT YOU GUYS IN SUPSENCE AND I FEEL SO BAD  
> THERE'S LIKE ONE MORE CHAPTER UNTIL I'M FINSHED WITH THIS FIC SO I HAVE TO GET MY HEAD IN THE GAME  
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE UPDATE  
> *MAD DASH TO OTHER SEVEN FICS IN NEED OF UPDATING*

Daichi and Sugawara looked down at the waiting Beings. Daichi cleared his throat and snapped his fingers, magma stones lighting the dance floor and floating glow seeds illuminating it from above, earning impressed sounds from the Beings in front of them. Suga smiled at them before clapping his hands together. “Before we start our dance, I'd like to thank Kageyama for bringing our lovely food! You've outdone yourself once again, well done.”  
Kageyama turned pulled the collar of his shirt up over his face to hide his look of pride and embarrassment; Suga let the other Beings chuckle before he continued. “I'll also thank Iwaizumi for these wonderful lightings as well as Tendou and Terushima for helping with the setup of this beautiful dance floor!” A brown glare was sent at Terushima and Tendou, for only between the three, Sugawara had forced them to set up as a punishment. At least they did a good job…  
“And lastly, I’d like to thank Tadashi for participating the meeting with us. And to thank him for being our special guest.” His eyes glimmered with a strange knowing as he smiled warmly. Tadashi turned a slight pink, his freezing skin warming a small bit.  
Sugawara looked them over, a sudden cold look brushing over his soft features, making him look sharp. “There is one last thing I'd like to point out…” Everyone stood up straight and alert, the cold unsettling feeling rushing over the Beings. “I believe someone has stolen something.” He began, staring into the crowd. His cold eyes stopped on Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi freezing up and Tsukishima's glasses glinting over to make him look uncaring and calm when he was actually terrified.  
A warmth ran over the crowd as Sugawara smiled and pulled Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to their feet. “You've stolen the record for best behavior!” He chirped, earning a sigh of relief across the crowd of Beings.   
Soft music began to play as Sugawara and Daichi declared the dance to begin. All the Beings grabbed their partners and headed onto the dance floor.   
Bokuto and Kuroo were the first to steal the dance floor with their awful tango, followed by Akaashi and Kenma with their organized waltz. Ushijima was the next to ask for Tendou's hand to dance, in which the redhead pulled onto the floor and spin around wildly. Oikawa huffed from the side, crossing his arms. “Such horrible dancers, I could do much better!” He huffed, uttering a squeak of surprise when Iwaizumi tugged him into the dance just to laugh at him when he tripped and fumbled over his own feet.  
Tanaka and Terushima fought over Kiyoko to just watch her leave them for Yachi. So they settled for Ennoshita, the three dancing together in a surprisingly synced traditional jig. Nishinoya and Asahi’s perfected fast dance narrowly challenged Suga and Daichi's charming slow dance. Meanwhile, Kageyama and Hinata tried copying their friend's moves but failed more than Bokuto and Kuroo, the both of them ending up asking for advice from Akaashi and Kenma, following their usual pattern of getting it right on the first try then never accomplishing it again. So sad.  
Somehow Tsukishima had been dragged into the dance, being pushed and pulled until he stumbled into a partnerless Being in the middle of the busy dance floor. Yamaguchi gasped in surprised, his own feet betraying him to make his body fly backward. Tsukishima caught his hand and pulled him to his chest in a rush to save his first friend from being trampled by the other Beings. Yamaguchi felt warm in the Moon Being’s tight and protective grasp, but of course, it was all gone too soon and Tsukishima pulled away to inspect him. “Are you alright, Yamaguchi?” He asked plainly, trying desperately for his glasses to fog up so no one would be able to see his look of actual concern.  
Yamaguchi felt warmth leave his body except for his face where Tsukishima’s tears fell onto him and his shoulders where the Being was gently holding him place. He looked down at the long and slender hands for a moment before turning his head up to Tsukishima for a nod. “I’m alright, sorry Tsukki.” He said with the urge to apologise for making Tsukishima go out of his way to just keep him from falling. Tsukishima sighed outwardly, removing one of his hands to wipe one of his fallen tears off of Yamaguchi’s cheek. “No need to apologise.”  
Yamaguchi took Tsukishima’s hand before he could pull it away from his cheek. “Tsukki, I-If you want I think dancing would be fun..” He offered, already shrinking back from the offer as if it were stupid and embarrassing, but Tsukishima took Yamaguchi’s hands and nodded, earning a quick and surprised gasp from the slightly shorter Being as he was led into the plain and simple waltz.  
Yamaguchi had never, or at least that he could remember, danced. Although he learned quickly as he followed Tsukishima’s slow steps as they danced in the middle of the dance floor. Yamaguchi smiled and laughed as Tsukishima watched, amused, from behind his dusty lenses. They both were actually having fun like it was their first time in… let's just say a very long time.  
Soon everyone was dancing slow and quiet, heads on shoulders and hands on waists in silent embraces. Even Bokuto and Kuroo were partaking in the comfortable quiet, their ridiculous and wild tango tamed down into a tremendously calm and practiced ballroom dance, everyone just swaying along with the soft music that vibrated through the atmosphere of the small planet.  
Tsukishima had his eyes closed as he and Yamaguchi hummed along to the different sounds, Yamaguchi pressing his head against Tsukishima’s chest as the two moved with a tranquil slowness. Yamaguchi had the sudden urge to touch Tsukishima’s face, as to just feel his soft cheeks or ghost his fingers above his glasses, anything. So his lifted his hand up and smoothed a few of his fingers across Tsukishima’s jaw, as if he were blind. Though that kind of was the case, since his eyes were closed in the nape of Tsukishima’s throat.   
Tsukishima didn’t seem to mind with yamaguchi’s curious gestures towards his face, leaning in just a little bit. So Yamaguchi continued, running his fingers across his face to feel the soft hairs of Tsukishima’s dry cheek, then ghosted his fingers up to find them being blocked from Tsukishima’s eyes from his black framed glasses.   
For the first time in centuries Tsukishima lifted his own hand up to take his glasses from his own face, squinting at the blurry Beings around him that he could barely make out. He closed his eyes to keep them from getting too sore as well as to let Yamaguchi’s delicate fingers smooth around the creases of his eyelids. He opened his eyes when yamaguchi made a small gasping sound and the hand shot away.  
“Yamaguchi what’s wrong?” He asked the Being with a whisper, who was staring up at him from his chest. The Being wasn’t in fear if not a small dose of surprise. Soon the Being’s features slid into a soft and captivating smile as he brought his lips to a proud whisper.  
“Tsukki, you’ve stopped crying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The sound of my screaming in the distance*


	9. Key to my Heart of stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You loved me from my soul to my heart,  
> Forgive that my love for you is broken but true,  
> My dear,  
> No Star is itself without matter,  
> But I am not myself without you.

It was true. Tsukishima’s cheeks were dry and there were no more tears floating around the planet, just him and Yamaguchi together, dancing along to the melodic music that sounded from his fellow Beings’ instruments. He felt his lips tug into a smile at the shorter Being and looked into his eyes. “I guess so.” He concluded.  
Yamaguchi stared up at him before his own lips formed a matching smile, followed by a shirll sound. After a few seconds Tsukishima realized Yamaguchi was laughing, his eyes crinkled at their corners and dimples stuck into his freckled cheeks as his warm laughter seemed to echo warmly in Tsukishima’s ears. Tsukishima couldn’t help but bury Yamaguchi in his arms for a warm embrace, even though the Being was cold, it was comforting to Tsukishima as the two shared a happy moment, undisturbed by even the Bokuroo Bros.  
The dance continued for at least a few hours, slow and calming or loud and exhilarating, they danced to everything with all their enthusiasm put into it. Tsukishima had even played a song on his pan flute, watching the rest of them dance to the unusual peace that engulfed him. Though eventually the dance came to a close, all of them free to do what they wanted before the Meeting would end in the few years they had left. As they all started to file off the dancefloor, Sugawara grabbed Yamaguchi’s shoulder, a small smile on his face, a smile that spoke a thousand words. The words would never be able to be deciphered, but they all told a single story that made Yamaguchi want to stay.  
“Yamaguchi would you like to become Tsukishima’s Partner?” The soft Being asked delicately, knowing that Tsukishima could hear them from where he pretended to be talking to Akaashi. Yamaguchi’s freckles almost seemed to shine in replacement of his dullish eyes as he timidly and slowly nodded. “If that’s possible..” He mumbled bashfully, scratching the side of his jaw as he stared down at his bare feet. Sugawara chuckled, his silver curls bouncing up and down momentarily. “If I can have the King of Planets as my Partner, then the Prince of Stars can have a Moon Being as a Partner.”  
A gasp escaped Yamaguchi’s lips and time seemed to freeze the whole planet, everyone turning their heads to Yamaguchi as his eyes widened at the dusty ground of the planet’s surface. Memories seemed to flood back to him, as well as the other Beings realized how they hadn’t noticed this before. Daichi, being the King of Planets, had never needed an Amulet. Those of royalty didn’t wear what made Beings what they were, so they would stand out. No one had remembered this, not even Daichi himself, until Sugawara had pointed it out, as he had known all this time.  
Time seemed to dislocate for Yamaguchi, making him feel almost trapped in isolation. He could feel his own pulse in his ears as everything seemed to flood back, but his head snapped up when he felt a warm hand on his own, Tsukishima’s bright honey coloured eyes bearing through his cracked-lensed glasses. “Yamaguchi are you ok?” The words momentarily echoed in Yamaguchi’s ears before everything came back to him, retaining his unnatural glow. “Yeah. I think so.” Yamaguchi answered with uncertainty, his gaze returning back to the ground. Tsukishima breathed out and turned to Sugawara, who still stood there with his smile and his mystic expression. “Can you Partner us, Sugawara-San?”  
Yamaguchi’s own eyes snapped up to watch Sugawara as he breathed out a chuckle, in fact, everyone was watching Sugawara for his answer, the same question on their minds, anticipating the same answer. Of course Sugawara smiled a little more as he took his hand and reached into one of his pockets, pulling out a small sack that most of the Beings could remember. “Are you sure this is what both of you want? To be together until the end of your Being?” Sugawara asked, warning in his voice that seemed to make the planet under them shudder as well as everyone on it, but Tsukishima and Yamaguchi nodded simultaneously.   
Sugawara hummed in approvement and opened the sack and held out his free hand. “I need your Amulet Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi I need a strand of your hair.” He said, staring into the pack. The two looked at each other, questioning Sugawara’s ritual, but didn’t ask as Tsukishima took off his Amulet and Yamaguchi pulled a strand of hair from his head, both of them putting the items in Sugawara’s open hand. Sugawara beckoned Daichi over, making him hold the Amulet so he could reach into the pack, everyone watching as when he pulled his hand out, there was a shimmering dust covering his pinched Thumb and Index finger. He sprinkled the dust onto the Amulet and it sprung open into two halves, like a locket, allowing Sugawara to put the strand of hair inside along with more of the dust and closing the Amulet, taking it from Daichi and shaking it vividly. Opening the Amulet a second time, he sprinkled the two Beings with the dust from the inside of the Amulet, the both of them watching in awe as the dust was absorbed by their skin, leaving nothing but a faint glow.  
Suga hummed with a smile, putting the pack back in his pocket and giving the Amulet back to Tsukishima, who put it back on slowly as he eyed the mystic Being. “Is there… Anything else we need to do or.. or is it over?” He asked, stuttering nervously for probably the first time the Beings had heard. Suga shook his head with a light chuckle, crossing his arms with a good nature. “It’s over. But you know what isn’t over?” He asked with a malicious grin as his brown eyes swept the crowd and his smile became wider. “This Meeting! Let’s make it the best In history!” He hollered into the atmosphere, followed by a whole chorus of Beings.  
The few years went by as probably the most amazing few years Tsukishima would ever imagine, but now it was time to return to the Moon. There he stood on the Star Path with Yamaguchi, in front of the Moon, saying their goodbyes before the Star Path would close and they would once again be trapped on their worlds. “Where are you going? There isn’t another Star in the Milky Way.” Tsukishima asked Yamaguchi, his head buried in Yamaguchi’s shimmering black hair in their embrace. Yamaguchi puffed out a breath from Tsukishima's collarbone, his breath ghosting over his skin. “I’ll be going back to Ganymede. Even though I could probably stay on Hinata’s Sun, I don’t think I could survive the heat.” He chuckled, being the freezing Star Prince he was. The two broke away from their hug and held each other’s hands, staring into each other’s eyes. “You’ll talk to me, right?” Yamaguchi asked, his freckles dimming at the thought of silence everyday without Tsukishima’s warm voice, but Tsukishima nodded. “Of course I will. I don’t think I’d be able to maintain my sanity with hearing just those two idiots talk all the time.” He said with a small chuckle, squeezing Yamaguchi’s hands lightly before removing his hand from one of them and placing it on Yamaguchi’s cheek, dipping down to place a small kiss on his cheek. “I’ll miss you, Yamaguchi…” He whispered, a single tear sliding down his scarred cheek before becoming dry once again by Yamaguchi’s wiping the wetness away. “I will too.” He sighed before turning up to Tsukishima’s eyes with a smile. “But we’ll see each other again.” He said before pulling away to let Tsukishima go. Tsukishima turned his back to step back onto the planet's surface, facing Yamaguchi once more before his feet left the Star Path, landing on the dusty ground of the Moon. When he turned back, Yamaguchi was dissipating, his stardust being blown away like sand being thrown into the wind, his last smile meeting Tsukishima’s eyes before he was gone.  
“I’ll see you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done!!! I'm sorry It took so long but School is hurting. I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter!


End file.
